


Time flows like water

by orphan_account



Category: Blade of the Immortal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no room for goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time flows like water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



She doesn't say goodbye.

There is no room for words anymore, there is no room for violent fights or grand gestures. There is no room for wishing things were different, that events could have unfolded a different way. There is no room for screaming over the unfairness, begging for forgiveness, hoping for a second chance.

All there is, is silence. Silence, and time passing like water, her life ebbing out like the tides.

"It'll happen soon," she whispers. She wonders where her strength has gone.

Anotsu nods, doesn't look at her. Instead he keeps his head turned away, looking out the window and out at the blood red of the sunset. "I know," he replies, and it's as simple as that. He doesn't offer her comfort or reassurance, doesn't tell her that they'll see each other soon, in the afterlife, doesn't try to convince her that this is the way of life. Doesn't tell her that everyone dies, that nobody lives forever.

Makie wishes he would tell her, even if she knows the words would be empty.

There is no room for promises that will be broken.

Anotsu sits by her side through the night, in silence. They watch the day fade into night back into day. The dawn is as fiery red as the sunset; Makie thinks it's a sign of things to come. Anotsu rests his hand for a moment against the back of her head before he gets up and leaves the room. He leaves a white lily at her feet.

She cries. But she doesn't say goodbye.


End file.
